1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains includes a drive line disconnect mechanism that is particularly suited for drivably connecting and disconnecting the confronting coupling members of a modular vehicle which can be separated into a power module and a work module, particularly where it is desired to power the drivable wheels of the work module via the drive means of the power module.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,329 and 3,891,003 are illustrative of the modular vehicle power modules and work modules for which the mechanism of the present invention may be advantageous. Since the apparatus for structurally coupling the two modules may afford articulation therebetween, the wheels of both modules maintain power driving contact with the ground at all times and permit the vehicle to maneuver and maintain traction on extremely rugged and irregular terrains. It is desirable to use a common tractor or power module with a variety of work modules, such as graders or scrapers for example, and in order to maintain maximum traction it is desired to drive the ground engaging wheels of the work modules.
While the structural coupling of the vehicle modules forms no part of the present invention, the dynamic coupling of the power module drive means with ground engaging wheels of the work module have presented noticeable problems due to unavoidable misalignments between the modules that are bound to occur due to the stack-up of tolerances in the vehicle modules. Therefore, provisions must be made not only for proper alignment, but also that this alignment or centering is automatic and involves no operator skill, no unsafe mechanical adjustments and is substantially fool-proof in operation. Furthermore, the engagement or coupling of the work module drive line should not be automatic upon the structural coupling of the vehicle modules since such coupling could result in undesired movement of the work module. Typical prior art patents which are concerned with dynamic couplings include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,390,908; 2,703,089; and 2,894,775. Further patents which deal with the dynamic coupling of articulated vehicles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,693 and 3,934,667.